Kharos Mountains
The Kharos Mountains are a massive mountain chain in the eastern Broken Realm, and the longest single mountain range in Daeraan. It is the eastern portion of the Crown of Caldeon that is one of the defining features of the realm. Geography An extensive chain of ancient mountain peaks, the Kharos Mountains stretch nearly all the way north to south, close to the eastern edge of the Broken Realm. They are broken into two sections, separated by an intermontane plateau. ;White Mountains :The northern portion of the Kharos Mountains, and the most extensive unbroken mountain chain in all of Daeraan. Snowcapped peaks create a series of narrow valleys, used by Ussarthan dragonborn for thousands of years to migrate from their northern holdings to the verdant valleys below. The massive Lake Everwinter is formed from the summer runoff of several peaks pooling in one of the deep valleys of the region, while Gor Kharos, the capital province of Tharsus, is naturally formed from a wide gulch in the western portion of the mountains. ;The Estenmoor :Also known as the Midigari Plateau, the Estenmoor is a high plain that separates the northern and southern portions of the Kharos Mountains. Here, the Midigari dragonborn make their home, connected to the lowlands of Sveargith by the Dragonstairs carved into the great cliffs of the plateau. The most notable feature of the Estenmoor is Great Lake Midigar, a nearly perfectly circular lake where the capital city, Hila, is nestled. ;Majeiri Peaks :The southern portion of the Kharos Mountains, characterized by wider valleys more suited to arable farming. These are the primary holdings of the Iokhari dragonborn, who ranch and farm in the valleys and carve great hurths, or fortresses, in the mountainsides. The Majeiri Peaks also separate the plains of Ahram in the south from the rest of the Broken Realm. On their eastern face, the vast, craggy coastline known as the Mouth of Ullajar opens up towards the Bay of Ardenmar. History Ancient myths of the dragonborn speak of the mountains as the literal spine of the great draconic demigod, Ullajar. According to these legendary stories, these mountains were once but a series of gentle hills formed by the back of the demigod when he became part of the continent of Daeraan. However, when he was slain by mortals seeking out his divine power, Ullajar's death throes transformed the hills into foreboding mountains. The curse unleashed against the mortals by the demigod's stolen life force transformed them into the first dragonborn, and tied them to this region forevermore. While the veracity of this legendary account is often called into question, there is no doubt that the mountains, as well as the lands on their eastern face, have been associated with the dragonborn since at least the late Silent Years. The very first explorations of the northern Kharos Mountains by other races were conducted by dwarves of Ultùrin in the early Age of Dragons, when they used the Underdark as extensively as ships to venture to faraway lands. Small colonies were established throughout the White Mountains, but after the battle of Dun Izchafn and the resulting closure of the Underdark to the dwarves, the colonies were left to fend for themselves, and eventually most of them disappeared outright. During the age of Arkhosia, the mountains were considered sacred and were often the site of pilgrimages. After the empire's fall, the dragonborn maintained a strong presence here until the age of Caldeon, when most dragonborn abandoned Strixikar in favor of living within the kingdom of Caldeon itself. Their western face, however, would become the site of many important mining towns that helped fuel the kingdom and its trade. After the plague of Miserion, many individualsdragonborn fled to the edges of the collapsing kingdom- those who traveled eastward settled at or passed through the Kharos Mountains. This led to the eventual founding of the would-be empire of Tharsus on the western face of the White Mountains, as well as the establishment of the modern-day dragonborn nations of Midigar and Iokhar. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Astera Category:Locations in Daeraan Category:Locations in the Broken Realm Category:Locations in Strixikar Category:Locations in Tharsus Category:Mountain ranges